Yuk, Ulangan!
by XxJigoku-no-HanaxX
Summary: Beberapa tokoh-tokoh Lord of the Rings diajak ulangan sama Lord Elrond! Tapi ternyata soalnya... (One-shot, rated T karena alasan tertentu.) Mind to RnR?


**A/N: Halo, semua! (Sebenernya gatel pengen nyapa pake Bahasa Jepang, tapi takutnya pada nggak ngerti)**

**Jigoku-chan hadir lagi di fandom ini! Pada kangen nggak sama aku? *narsis mode: ON***

**Haha, lagi-lagi aku ngebuat Humor/Parody—**

**Legolas: WOY, AUTHOR SARAP! YANG MIDDLE-EARTH ON FACEBOOK SELESAIN DULU! KALO NGGAK, APUS NTU FANFIC NISTA! LAGIAN LU PUNYA FANFIC SEGUDANG YANG BELOM SELESE!**

**Author: YEEEEEEEE, SUKA-SUKA YANG NGETIK, ATUH! SEBENERNYA AKU UDAH NULIS SAMPE CHAPTER 3, TAPI DI HAPE TEMEN! DAN JANGAN BANYAK BACOT DEH, SODARANYA KURAPIKA!**

**Legolas: INI BUKAN CROSSOVER, AUTHOR SABLENG! JADI NAMA COWOK CANTIK DARI FANDOM LAIN NGGAK USAH DISEBUT!**

**Author: YANG PUNYA KEYBOARD SIAPA?! GUE 'KAN?! TERUS LU LABIL AMAT, TADI MANGGIL GUA SARAP, SEKARANG SABLENG!**

**Legolas: BUKAN! YANG PUNYA KEYBOARD ITU BOKAP LU!**

**ARAGORN: HEDEH, KALO DILANJUTIN TERUS, NI PERANG DUNIA KE-178 NGGAK BAKALAN SELESE. MANA CAPS LOCK-NYA UDAH JEBOL PULA. LANGSUNG KE CERITANYA AJA YOK!**

**Yuk, Ulangan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lord of the Rings © J.R.R. Tolkien**

**WARNING: OOC, AU, typo berceceran, humor garing, plot gajelas, Bahasa Indonesia gahol dan alay, Author mondar-mandir, etc.**

* * *

Di Middle-Earth, lebih tepatnya di Rivendell, lebih tepatnya lagi di Jl. Elrond Sangaaarrr, no. 123, para superhero—salah, maksudnya para pahlawan Battle for Middle-Earth, telah berkumpul. Mereka semua sangat tegang. Kenapa? Karena semua berubah ketika Negara Api menyerang.

Aang: Udah basi, Thor!

Okeh, ganti. Karena Harry Potter telah mendapat surat untuk ke Hogswart.

Lord Voldemort: Belom pernah gua Aveda Kedavra, ya Thor?

Ganti lagi. Karena Lucy Pevensie telah menemukan dunia Narnia dibalik lemari baju.

Peter: Perut lu gue tusuk pake pedang ya, Thor!

Ganti lagi. Karena telah terjadi perang antara 4 desa Shinobi.

Naruto: Mau gua Rasengan, Thor?

AAAAAAAAAAHHH! SEBENERNYA ADA APAAN SIH?!

Otak Author yang sudah error malah tambah error gara-gara nggak bisa mikir ada apa. Ditambah lagi pada manggil dia Thor. Dia 'kan bukan yang ada di Avengers!

Eh! Lord Elrond mau ngasih tau apa yang terjadi tuh! Kita ikutin yuk!

Lord Elrond berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu adalah tempat ia meng-_summon_ para tokoh-tokoh Lord of the Rings terpilih. Di situ ada Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Gimli, Eowyn, Faramir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin dan Gandalf.

Eh, ada satu orang lagi tuh yang berdiri di pojokan! Siapa tuuuuuh? *kepo*

Ternyata itu adalah… Saruman! Dia hanya berdiri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan _keep calm_, tidak seperti tokoh-tokoh lain yang nyerocos mulu. Usut punya usut, ternyata dia lagi sariawan dan radang tenggorokan. XD

"Ehem."

Satu deheman dari Lord Elrond belum dapat menghetikan parade omongan.

"Ehem! Ehem!"

Dua juga belum.

"Ehem! Ehem! Ehem! EHEM!"

Empat juga belum.

Akhirnya, Lord Elrond pun menjadi kesal dan berteriak, "WOY! BACOT LU SEMUA! GUA UDAH BERDEHEM DARI TADI!"

Ah, akhirnya diam juga.

"Ada apaan sih, Papih?" tanya Arwen.

"Kok Lord Elrond tiba-tiba ke sini sih? Kita lagi asik ngobrol loh," kata Legolas. Emang yang punya Rivendell siapa ya?

"Aku kemari karena langit memanggilku, bumi memanggilku, bulan memanggilku, bintang memanggilku, tukang mie ayam memanggilku, tukang bakso memanggilku, tukang ketoprak memanggilku, tukang gado-gado memanggilku, tukang soto memanggilku, tukang es doger memanggilku, blablabla, asemeneh meneh meneh..."

Sementara nungguin Lord Elrond selesai ngoceh, Sam pun menggaruk-garuk kepala Frodo. Eh, nemu kutu satu. Pengen ngasih tahu si Frodonya tapi nggak tega gara-gara si Frodo udah trauma abis perjalanan mereka dan takutnya satu kutu bisa membuat sang Ringbearer itu stress berat.

"Pokoknya, berdasarkan usul dari author, aku akan mengadakan tes dadakan!"

"HAH?! TES DADAKAN?!"

"Iya! Pensilnya sudah saya siapkan, yang HB loh!" ('Kan, kalau di Indonesia 2B, jadi mendingan di Middle-Earth HB aja!)

Serempak, semuanya langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing. Lord Elrond pun membagikan kertas ulangan dan pensil HB Lulus Uji Komputer Buremnya Author.

Kayak apa sih soalnya? Cekidot!

**1. Siapakah Presiden RI yang pertama?**

Aragorn: Gue. (Mentang-mentang udah jadi raja Gondor...)

Arwen: Suami gue! (Ini juga...)

Legolas: Bokap gue!

Gimli: Lady Galadriel.

Faramir: Meneketehe! Ini 'kan Middle-Earth, bukan Indonesia!

Eowyn: Siapa ya...? Kasih tau nggak ya...?

Frodo: Cincinnya Sauron. (Yang ditanya orang woy. Bukan benda.)

Sam: Mr. Frodo.

Merry: Lord Elrond.

Pippin: Lady Galadriel. (Nyontek ke Gimli.)

Gandalf: Lady Galadriel. (Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Gandalf mencontek.)

Saruman: Sauron. (Buset, Indonesia bisa-bisa makin ancur tuh.)

**2. Hitunglah 8 x (156 + 80)  
**

Aragorn: 1.888 (Ternyata doi bawa kalkulator.)

Arwen: 1.888 (Dikasih nyontek sama suaminya.)

Legolas: 1.888 (Ngitung sendiri. Aseeekk dah!)

Gimli: 1.889 (Nyontek ke si Legolas tapi salah liat yang nomor terakhir.)

Faramir: 1.888

Eowyn: 1.999 (Ngasal, ngasal...)

Frodo: Cincin. (Ni anak udah stress apa sarap?)

Sam: 34 (Ngasalnya pinter banget.)

Merry: 236 (Dia cuma bisa ngitung yang 156 + 80.)

Pippin: 640 (Cuma mau ngitung 8 x 80.)

Gandalf: 1.888

Saruman: 1.888 (Cengar-cengir setan karena berhasil nyontek ke Gandalf.)

**3. Isilah titik-titik dibawah dengan benar dan tepat!**

**Haldir ... pot bunga hingga jatuh.**

Aragorn: Diserang

Arwen: Disenggol

Legolas: Menembak

Gimli: Dilempar

Faramir: Menggeser

Eowyn: Menusuk

Frodo: Dibuang

Sam: Dirawat

Merry: Diketawain

Pippin: Dihina

Gandalf: Menyenggol

Saruman: Benar dan tepat

**4. Tulis bahasa Inggris untuk 'Aku bisa gigi, roti roti roti, kamu matahari merah muda**

Aragorn: I can tooth, bread bread bread, you pink sun.

Arwen: I can tooth, bread bread bread, you pink sun.

Legolas: I can tooth, bread bread bread, you pink sun.

Gimli: I kentut, bret bret bret, you pingsan. (Ni orang mah langsung aja yah.)

Faramir: I can tooth, bread bread bread, you pink sun.

Eowyn: I can tooth, bread bread bread, you pink sun.

Frodo: Frodo threw the Ring into Mount Doom. (Bah, malah nyeritain pengalaman sendiri.)

Sam: *gebrak mejanya dan teriak* LAKI NGGAK DOYAN KENTUT! (Semboyannya gitu amat. -_-)

Merry: I can tooth, bret bret bret, you pink sun. (Cuma typo di bagian bret bret bret aja...)

Pippin: I kentut, bret bret bret, you pingsan. (Ni anak mau aja ya dikasih nyontek sama Gimli.)

Gandalf: I can tooth, bread bread bread, you pink sun.

Saruman: I can tooth, bread bread bread, you white sun.

**5. Apa tujuan Belanda menjajah Indonesia? **

Aragorn: Untuk mencari pewaris tahta kerajaan. (Indonesia itu negara, bukan kerajaan!)

Arwen: Untuk mencari Evenstar(?)

Legolas: Mungkin untuk mencari seorang pemanah yang berpotensial.

Gimli: Kehabisan pasokan bir.

Faramir: Mungkin Indonesia punya hutang ke Belanda.

Eowyn: Untuk membunuh Witch King of Angmar.

Frodo: Untuk membuang cincin ke Mount Doom. (Di Indonesia nggak ada Mount Doom. Adanya juga Krakatau.)

Sam: Untuk mencari seseorang yang setia.

Merry: Untuk mencari pelawak.

Pippin: Mencari rempah-rempah. (Akhirnya ada yang bener!)

Gandalf: Go google it!

Saruman: Untuk mencari Palantir.

**6. Apa arti dari lambang Padi dan Kapas?**

Aragorn: Sama-sama dari tumbuhan.

Arwen: Makanan dan benda.

Legolas: Kekasaran dan kelembutan. (Lu kira kulit orang?)

Gimli: Kalo bir gue tahu!

Faramir: Kemakmuran.

Eowyn: Kemakmuran. (Nyontek ke suaminya.)

Frodo: Cincin dan Sauron. (Tauk ah, gelap!)

Sam: Perkebunan.

Merry: Amarah Ent(?)

Pippin: Kenapa nggak lambang lawakan aja?

Gandalf: Go google it!

Saruman: Teknologi, Informasi, dan Komunikasi. (Itu mah mata pelajaran!)

**7. Sebutkan sila ke-4 Pancasila!**

Aragorn: Pancasila itu siapa? Kok gue nggak pernah denger?

Arwen: Pancasila? Apaan tuh?

Legolas: Patuh dan suka bermusyawarah. (Itu Dasa Darma!)

Gimli: *sambil mabok* Kerakyatan yang dipimpin oleh hikmat kebijaksanaan dalam permusyawaratan/perwakilan.

Faramir: Kasih tau nggak ya...?

Eowyn: Lama-lama ngajak ribut nih ulangan! (Sabar atuh, mbak.)

Frodo: Cincin, I heart you.

Sam: Pancasila itu bukannya lima aturan ya? Kalau gitu kok ada yang ke-4?

Merry: Persatuan Indonesia. (Sayangnya, itu sila ke-3.)

Pippin: Kerakyatan yang dipimpin oleh hikmat kebijaksanaan dalam permusyawaratan/perwakilan. (Pernah di kasih tau author.)

Gandalf: *nelen rautan* Go google it!

Saruman: Kita harus meningkatkan _harmonisisasi_ agar tidak terjadi _kudeta cinta_ dan _labil ekonomi. _(Vickybulary detected.)

**8. Angin kencang berputar di perut bumi**

**Rumah-rumah menari balet**

**Pohon tercabut hingga akarnya**

**Sungguh dahsyat angin mengamuk**

**Larik bermajas pada kutipan puisi tersebut terletak pada...**

Aragorn: Baris 1 dan 2.

Arwen: Baris pertama dan kedua.

Legolas: Wuih, hebat. Rumah bisa nari balet. *kagum*

Gimli: *mabuk* Berputar-putar.

Faramir: Bener mau dikasih tau nih...? (Ngajak ribut lama-lama ni orang.)

Eowyn: Tauk dah! (Yah, ngambek dia.)

Frodo: Cincin.

Sam: Baris 1&2

Merry: Baris ketiga dan keempat.

Pippin: Masuk angin(?)

Gandalf: Baris pertama dan kedua! (Wah, Gandalf udah yakin banget!)

Saruman: Baris 1 dan 2! (Abis dapet hidayah dari Sauron ya kek?)

**9. Apakah nama planet terbesar di galaksi Bima Sakti?**

Aragorn: Jupiter.

Arwen: Jupither. (Typo, ada 'h'-nya tuh.)

Legolas: Matahari. (Rada pinter, tapi rada sableng juga.)

Gimli: Wedhus Prengus. (Sarapnya mulai kumat.)

Faramir: Jupitus.

Eowyn: Esputer. (Seandainya jawaban ni suami-istri depan sama belakangnya digabung, pasti bener deh. Tapi nilainya bagi dua. XD)

Frodo: Mordor. (Itu nama tempat, mas.)

Sam: Merkurius.

Merry: Bikini Bottom.

Pippin: *asik ngegambar muka Lord Elrond tapi ditambahin tanduk dua sama lidahnya dimeletin* (Wah, ketauan ni bocah bentar lagi tinggal nama doang.)

Gandalf: Jupiter.

Saruman: Spiritus. (Karena 2 planet pertama akhirannya ada 'us', akhirnya doi ngasal aja.)

**10. Jelaskan proses reproduksi manusia!**

Aragorn: Aku maunya dipraktekin dulu, baru nulis. *senyum-senyum ke istrinya*

Arwen: Nanti malem praktek ah~ *kedip-kedip ke suaminya*

Legolas: ASTAGHFIRULLAH! (Halah, sok alim lu. Tunggu deh, emang Legolas Islam?)

Gimli: Laki-laki dan perempuan tidur bersebelahan. Lalu berpegangan tangan dan berdoa agar ada burung flamingo yang mengantarkan bayi. (Yah, kalah sama anak SD!)

Faramir: Khuhuhuhu... *natap istrinya dengan senyuman*

Eowyn: YANG BIKIN SOAL RESE' BIN KERE! (Nggak nyadar ya, mbak? Kalau suami mbak lagi ngajakin mbak buat nanti malem?)

Frodo: Pertama buang cincinnya ke gunung, terus nanti bayinya brojol deh. (Maklumin aja deh. 'Kan dia abis trauma.)

Sam: Pejantan yang tangguh bin macho akan menunggangi betina yang sudah nungging dan siap melakukan hubungan intim. (Ini mah kambing lagi kawin!)

Merry: KYAAAAAAAHH! *teriak ala cewek terus pingsan*

Pippin: Aku masih polos! Nggak boleh diisi sama yang kayak begini!

Gandalf: Sel sperma bertemu dengan sel telur lewat proses pembuahan. (Akhirnya ada yang jawabannya waras.)

Saruman: No comment.

**_Akhirnya_...**

"SELESAI! TANGAN DI ATAS SEMUA!" teriak Lord Elrond kayak mau perang antar geng.

Seketika satu ruangan pun dipenuhi oleh bau-bau yang tidak sedap. Sampai-sampai Lord Elrond harus ngabisin 5 kaleng pengharum ruangan buat menetralisir keadaan. Kemudian ia pun mengambil semua kertas dari peserta ulangan dan mengeceknya.

Selesai dicek...

"Hei, kalian semua..."

Semua tegang menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Lord Elrond.

"Kalian semua..."

Makin tegang.

"Kalian semua..."

Mata udah melotot semua.

"Kalian semua..."

"KELAMAAN!" protes semua yang ada di situ.

"Kalian semua... lupa nulis nama, alamat, dan tempat/tanggal lahir."

Shyuuuuuuuu~ (Sfx angin gagal.)

1 detik,

5 detik,

10 detik,

30 detik,

"UAPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH?!" teriak semuanya. Kemudian pada tepar di TKP.

"Woy, teriak jangan pake kuah!" balas Lord Elrond sambil ngelap mukanya yang abis kena hujan lokal.

Udah ah, kita tinggalin aja yuk mereka. Dadah~!

* * *

**Nah, selesai! Cuma one-shot kok!**

**Maaf ya, yang di soal nomor 10 itu agak mengandung rate M. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di sini juga ngambil dari dua author bernama Hikamiki dan Berlian Chyadi dari fandom Fairy Tail.**

**Dan juga maaf kalau lawakannya pada garing.**

**Terus, review mau nggak? *kedip-kedip ke readers***


End file.
